


Flirt

by curiousitydidmein



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousitydidmein/pseuds/curiousitydidmein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pick-up lines and ass-slapping abounds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble based off a tumblr where Tony gives Jocasta bad flirting advice like 'Yeah go slap that android's ass~'. Written for shits n giggles. I envision Jocasta based on redesigns by skellyart.tumblr.com
> 
> P.S: I adore Tony Stark and believe he's capable of gicing out good romantic advice (and advice in general). Just not in this drabble ;p

Vision straightened with a start, whirling around in time to see Jocasta retract her hand with a smirk.

“Nice ass. ” She purred. “Definitely a 10/10.”

“Uh…” Vision rubbed his sore right cheek with a frown. “What?”

“I’m trying to flirt with you.” There was a pause. “Stark said-”

“You listened to Tony?”

“He seemed to be an expert in this sort of thing.”

Vision went blank for a second before his shoulders shook, laughter bursting out of him. This threw Jocasta for a loop as the sound rung through the empty space they were in. A scowl soon overtook her features as it continued. This wasn’t going the way she wanted at all. With a turn of her heel, Jocasta started to leave.

Stark was sooooo dead, but how to go about it? A slow and painful death was in order for making a fool out of her. Maybe pluck out his eyes first? No, he has to be able to see while he’s dying. Starting from his feet and working on up sounds better. Now to find him when he’s alone and-

“Wait.”

Jocasta came to a halt as Vision’s eyes came in view with her own. Seeing him float to meet her height brought some satisfaction. But it didn’t ease the… anger? Is that what this was? When you want to gut the man whose advice you regrettably listened to?

“I’m sorry for laughing. It’s not you.”

“Then why did you laugh?”

“Thanks to JARVIS, I know that you should rarely take Stark’s advice. Especially when it comes to things of the… romantic nature.”

“Ah.” Jocasta relaxed at hearing that. “So ignore Stark’s advice.”

“Yes, and don’t hesitate to come to me. I don’t bite.” Vision smiled. “Unless you want me to.”


End file.
